


stressed out

by bigbadw0lf



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Baking, Calming each other, F/M, Gen, Kol is annoying, Neighbors, fluff i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadw0lf/pseuds/bigbadw0lf
Summary: Although Klaus had always thought there weren't too many biscuits in the world, he knows Caroline too well. Even for her, gifting him a whole basket a day is too much. She's certainly stressed out and he would do everything to make her feel better.Or: Klaus understands Caroline better than she thinks he does. So, they support each other through thick and thin (and Kol's annoying presence in their lives).
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48
Collections: Klaroline Gift Exchange — New Year's Day





	stressed out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ECBE73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECBE73/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this, love!
> 
> **PROMPT: “You bake when you’re stressed and sometimes you give me cookies, but recently you’re giving me whole baskets each day, now I’m not complaining but are you okay?”**

Klaus was sitting on the kitchen stool a little bit annoyed. Kol had decided to visit him that weekend and was currently occupying his couch to eat chips and watch yet another episode of The Powerpuff Girls. 

His chewing was so loud that it resonated through the whole loft, so he decided to do something about it. When he was walking up to Kol to—hopefully—kick him out, the doorbell sounded loud and in a blink Kol went up and ran to open it, looking back at Klaus mischievously.

“Don’t you dare, Kol!’’ Klaus warned him, trying to prevent his brother from embarrassing him.

Klaus sighed when Kol just shrugged and opened the door anyway. He then walked quickly to the door to avoid anything too bad that came from the interaction if he let it last too long.

Quickly, he stood next to Kol and he wasn’t surprised when he saw his neighbor, Caroline Forbes, as beautiful and bright as ever, with her messy blonde hair, flour all over her face and a pink apron that said “Careful, I bite (and cook)’’. When she smiled apologetically, Klaus suddenly forgot what he was doing at the door. Her light was blinding at that moment. Just then, his brother started talking and he momentarily wished he didn’t open the door the day Kol came intruding into his house, crying because he got kicked out of his apartment by his roommate, Bonnie, due to his misbehavior.

“So, darling, what’s bringing you here tonight? I suppose my brother has told you that I’m here for a couple of days so any activity between you two should be held at your place. Even though, I wouldn’t mind if you do it here but Nik over here is kind of a prude. I wouldn’t know where he got that from, as Esther has never been…’’ He got interrupted by Klaus shoving him lightly out of the way and going outside.

He tried to smirk but instead, an apologetic smile came out. “I’m sorry for all that, love, my brother’s an ass if I have to be honest. We don’t go in public with him that much.’’

Caroline huffed, holding a container up. “Okay, Klaus, I don’t actually care about any of that. I just came over because I’ve baked too much again and you’re the only neighbor that I know is up this late.’’ She rolled her eyes.

Klaus looked curiously at the thing on her hand. “Are these your delicious cookies again, love? I didn’t expect this batch so soon after you gave me some the last two nights. To what do I owe the pleasure? You’re finally ready to admit you fancy me, Caroline?’’ This time, he did smirk at her.

Caroline huffed at him, blowing a piece of hair that was obstructing her view while doing that. “It’s nothing like that! Your ego really should be checked and…” she suddenly got lost in her thoughts and stopped talking.

Klaus frowned lightly at that action. He’s known Caroline Forbes for a while now, and he’s never maintained his fancy for her a secret, on the contrary, he’s always been quite vocal about it. He liked to think they had kind of an understanding about it, they bantered a lot but overall, they understood each other on a dimension that sometimes frightened him. He admired her for a lot of things and in their interactions, he’s always made that clear.

Caroline has always been very vocal about her likes and dislikes and she’s never been so quiet at him. Her fierceness was something that’s always drawn him. Her light, too.

So, seeing her so lost on her thoughts mid-rant was unusual coming from her.

He looked her in the eyes and speaking a little lower, Klaus asked, “Hey, what’s wrong love? Is something not right at the moment?’’ Thinking it over, he frowned and added, “Thinking of it, and I’m not complaining or anything, you’ve been baking a lot lately. If something’s on your head, you know you can talk to me about it.’’

She finally snapped out of it, her eyes connecting with his. She smiled softly. “I’m fine. It’s just…” When she noticed his soft gaze, she said, “They fired from my job a few weeks ago, because I was too opinionated about the products that were prepared, so there’s that. But also, I’ve decided to open my very own shop and I’ve been working on the products, so every baked thing I brought to you is a way to get an honest opinion about it. I trust your judgment, Klaus.’’

Caroline passed the container to his hands and smiled relieved at his face.

“I appreciate you telling me, love.’’ Klaus smiled at her. “It's unfortunate for your past bosses because they’re the ones losing you. And I’m certain that your new business will do great. You’ve always been very bright and talented.'' Seeing her upcoming protest, he added, "And be certain that I’ve never once lied about enjoying thoughtfully your cooking abilities. Your biscuits are some of the best I’ve tried.’’

Caroline looked at Klaus’ honest gaze and thought about their relationship. He had always looked at her with respect and encouraged her each time. She had always liked him but felt held back because she enjoyed their dynamic too much, feeling safe even though they weren’t that close. She knew she could always trust him and his words.

Just then, she smiled at his words. “Klaus, I appreciate your words more than you can imagine.’’ Suddenly, an idea came to her head, “Would you like to come over to my house and help me make some more? Maybe you could do with some time away from your brother.’’

Kol continued chewing his chips loudly. “I’ve _hearp dad,_ ’’ he added, unintelligible voice.

Caroline laughed loudly at this.

Klaus smirked. “I would love to, love,’’ he added, ignoring Kol's intervention.

* * *

In her house, Caroline let Klaus enter. It was all very neat and it looked a lot like what he had envisioned her house to be.

Klaus’ eyebrow went up when he saw how much baking she had done due to her stress. Her kitchen table was full of a lot of things.

Caroline smiled at him. “Maybe I underestimated how stressed I really was.’’

“It’s okay, love. I can help you clean up.’’

Caroline took his hand and led him to the couch. “Maybe we can watch a movie first?’’

“I wouldn’t mind at all. As long as you’re fine with it,’’ he tried locking eyes with her.

She reassured him, “I’m really fine with it. Maybe you’ll be more helpful than I initially thought with calming me down.’’

They sat on the couch and honestly, Klaus didn’t care what they did from now on as long as he could see her smile like that more often.

Caroline intertwined their hand and smiled softly, putting her head on his shoulder.


End file.
